1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe device for skin treatment, and more particularly, to a syringe device for skin treatment which allow rapid and efficient introduction of drug into a body, while ensuring that the drug is introduced through a skin to an accurate depth in an appropriate amount, without causing drug overuse or waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular treatment (hereinbelow, ‘multi-hole therapy’) that pierces a plurality of fine cavities in skin and allows substance like drug to be introduced into a body therethrough is generally and widely practiced to remove a variety of skin troubles such as wrinkles, spots, blemishes, stretch marks, acne, freckles, or pigmentation, maintain hair condition, improve hair loss, treat obesity, and for other various purposes.
The multi-hole therapy can particularly provide fast treatment effect, because it utilizes skin tissues' regenerative power to induce generation of new skin from damaged one, or allows substance like drug to be introduced through fine holes.
While the drug for use in such multi-hole therapy can provide effect precisely and evenly over the entire skin when it is introduced by a small amount and into a plurality of administrations which are adapted for the specific purpose as intended, it is difficult for a practitioner to ensure that the drug is in a precise amount because he/she injects the drug mostly relying on feeling on his/her arm and finger muscles and feeling that the syringe is inserted into the skin. Therefore, the drug is sometimes injected in an amount more than necessary, in which case the drug leaks out, causing waste of the drug which is generally very pricey.